A wavelength-converting light-emitting diode is conventionally known, in which a blue light-emitting element is combined with a phosphor layer to produce, for instance, white light. JP-A 2005-116998, for instance, discloses a manufacturing technique in which a phosphor layer is formed on the upper surface of a wafer including numerous LEDs, and then the wafer is cut into chip-size pieces.